Monster
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: Old stories told of a dark and evil monster known as a werehog lurking around the town, killing anyone who comes near. Everyone tells me he is a complete and total monster but I just don't know are we meant to be? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story, I know I have a million of them to update. .-. I just couldn't resist. :)**

_**Amy's POV**_

I walked down the dark and damp alley with the two grocery bags held close to my chest. Madame Emi knows how much I hate going out at night it's so damn creepy, she's creepy. I sighed before I heard a strange noise coming from up ahead.

"Hello?" I said before I held both bags in one hand and took out my black umbrella with pink polka dots as if it would protect me. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it. . .yeah this damn thing may not look it but it's really strong."

A shadow ran past me before I fell back onto the ground soaking my pretty peach skirt.

"You see now my favorite skirt is all dirty." I wined.

"Oops, sorry." A deep and dark voice spoke.

"There we go, now if you'd show your damn face that would be nice." I dusted the mud off of the brown grocery bags as I sat in a dry enough spot on the ground.

Silence.

"Come on." I was very friendly, most people would've already ran out of there screaming but I am a brave and strong son of a bitch, this sure wasn't enough to rattle Amelia Rose.

"Hello you still there?" I said as I clicked the tips of my shoes together.

Silence yet again.

"Ok, just don't get scared and run away."

"I promise."

And from behind the green dumpster emerged the very werehog that the whole town was afraid of, everyone would stay up the entire scared that he might show up. I've been wanting to bump into this dude; I wanna see just how scary he really is. He isn't really scary just hot in a really good way.

He walked towards me, as I remained unfazed grabbed me by the arm and helped me up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"Amelia!" I could hear Cream calling for me.

Before I could say another word he swung off on a lamppost and left me.

"Wait!"

"Amelia, there you are." Cream ran up to me. "Emi, was worried she's looking for you."

"You know she, doesn't like it when we call her Emi."

"She doesn't deserve to be called Madame Emi; all she does is work ma damn nerves." Cream laughed.

I laughed along with her.

"Just now what was that, swinging off?"

"The werehog."

"Amy?!"

"What, he knocked me over I wasn't leaving until he helped me up." I said firmly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, my mom always said if he touches you you'll turn into a werehog too." Cream gasped.

I examined my body. "Still look like a normal hedgehog to me."

"Come on, you have to take a cold bath."

"Why?"

"It will wash it off."

"What if I want to become a werehog, y'know rip Madame's head off." I laughed.

Cream couldn't help but laugh. "You're still taking a cold bath."

"No I'm not!" I wined.

**X**

I hung upside down on the lamp post. Damn that girl sure is something else. But she is beautiful I'll give her that. I smiled before I swung off into the alley again.

**X**

I rested my head on the towel located at the head of the tub with a sigh. All that mumbo jumbo Cream told me about the werehog was just ridiculous. She tried to make me wear a hideous hat with flowers all over it, she said it will fight off all dark spirits near you. Hell no! I'm not walking around with that flower garden on my head, so of course I turned it down.

The people of this town really have the wrong idea about him, he's really sweet, he was worried I would run away scared of him. I should go and meet him again tomorrow night.

"Amelia!"

"Son of a bitch." I sunk my head a little deeper into the water at my mouth level.

"Yes, Madame Amelia?"

"I need you to wash the dishes in the kitchen for me." She spoke.

"Okay Madame."

I was a maid, so was Cream and Blaze. Of course she also had a few butlers, Tails and Silver. This woman was a lazy ass bitch, she hired us to work for her to do her bidding no matter what it was. I hated this woman's guts.

I sat up and held my knees close to my chest. I wanna know everything about him. I smiled before I got out of the tub. As I got out I was greeted by none other than Cream and Blaze, they both shared worried looks.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I dried my quills.

"Cream told me you encountered the werehog."

"Yeah so." I tightened my robe on my body.

"Did you bathe with cold water?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because that's just ridiculous. He's a normal hedgehog, just like me, I refuse to treat him like a monster." I said angrily before I stomped past them. I knew Cream and Blaze both shared worried and angry looks, I don't care, I will not treat him like that.

I went down into the kitchen and washed the dishes still in my pink robe wearing my fluffy slippers.

"So Amy we hear, you saw the werehog tonight?" Tails frowned at Amy.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna do any ridiculous thing that will cleanse me." I teased. "He's no monster, he's a real hedgehog. So don't even try it you two."

Tails and Silver watched Amy with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." I smiled.

"But Cream and Blaze are worried about you." Silver said as he walked a little closer to me.

"There's nothing to worry about." I walked away from the two.

"Amy-"

"No, I'm not gonna fall for it." I left the room. I said knowing what was coming next.

I can't believe them, why don't they just accept that I met him and touched him. I'm still a hedgehog!

**X**

I still can't believe it, she was the only person who really got that close to me, others would have already ran away. I really wanna see her again and talk to her, know everything about her. I rested my head on the roof of the building. I smiled once I saw the sun coming out. I'll be a hedgehog in no time. I'll admit, being the werehog is fun, minus being hated by the entire town. I shut my eyes.

**X**

I awoke in the afternoon feeling refreshed and happy. I examined my body and saw that I had gotten my cobalt blue fur back and one problem, my shirt and pants were ruined.

"Yeah Madame Emi!"

I quickly crawled over to the ledge and saw the pink hedgehog. What did her friend call her? Amelia? Right.

"And Amelia, don't forget my soap." A red panther shouted in her nighty.

"Yes Madame." Amelia walked up the street with that pink and black umbrella again. I laughed. I remember when she tried to protect herself with it.

Amelia walked up the street swinging her umbrella.

I quickly threw on a decent pants and shirt and shoes and followed her. And before you ask, yes, I live on that roof, my mother was murdered by my father and I was an only child then so never really understood the concept of death. That roof I live on is where my mom died, instead of sleeping inside I said why not outside. Oh yeah, my father went missing, damned if I know where he's gone.

Where are you going?

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

Geez that damn lady is a headache. Only upside to working for her is the payment. We get five hundred dollars a week. That's pretty good to me.

I grabbed the box of soap and held it in my hand. This soap smells disgusting what does she like about it. I threw it into the cart.

I remember the first time I was hired to work for her. I was in my mom's house scrubbing the kitchen floor.

**X**

"_Hello there." She bent down face level to me as I did._

"_H-hi."_

"_She looks like a real hard worker. Do you mind if I take her off your hands." She smiled._

"_I'm not gonna give up my only daughter that easily."_

"_How about I pay you six thousand dollars?" She took out the wad of cash._

"_Mom are you seriously gonna sell me?!" I asked angrily._

"_Sorry sweetie we need the money." My mom took the money from her._

"_What the-"_

"_Come on sweetie let's go." The woman grabbed my hand and took me outside. Last I saw were my mom and dad counting the money._

**X**

I quickly dried my tears before I went to pay for the items. I still can't believe that they did that to me. . .

**X**

"Hey werehog guy. Here I am again. I wanna talk to you again." I smiled as I marched around.

Silence.

"Come on, I didn't judge you yesterday, what makes you think I'm a different person today?" I wined.

Yet again, silence.

"Hello?"

"Hey." The deep and dark voice spoke. "I never really expected you'd come back to meet me." He walked towards me.

"Why not? I find you interesting." I smiled.

He walked towards me. In an instant I put my hand on his masculine furry arm.

"You're friend yesterday, she didn't really make you do all those things right?"

"She tried to, but I'm not one to listen to all that old dusty hoopla." I smiled. "What's your name?" I squeezed his arm.

"Sonic." He watched as I did.

"Nice name, I'm Amelia Rose. Just call me Amy." I smiled.

"You're not like the others. Other people hide from me and hate me."

"I don't like the fact that people treat you like a monster." I held onto his hand.

He gave a gentle squeeze on my hand trying not to do it so tightly.

"The moon is really pretty." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He looked into my eyes.

I smiled as I did the same. "You're no monster; you have feelings just like a regular person would. I would always hear stories like, you're heartless and you'll just swallow someone whole. But you're nothing of the sort."

He smiled at me. "Thank you."

"Amelia!" Cream called.

"Dammit." I said. "See you tomorrow." I pecked his cheek.

He swung off on the lamp posts.

"Amy was that him again?" Cream asked.

"Yes, I talked to him. You guys have the wrong idea about him he's really nice and sweet." I said pleading for her to understand.

"No he's not! He's a monster for god's sake!" Cream shouted angrily. Her first ever outburst to me, known as her big sister. "Amy. . .I'm sorry I-"

"No." I shook my head. "No one will ever understand." I walked past her angrily.

"Amy!" She ran after me.

**I think that was a nice little Sonamy moment near the end. :)**

**Come on guys, give him a chance! D:**

**Don't forget to review! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own Madame Emi so far. ^_^**

_**Amy's POV**_

I rested my head on the pillow angrily.

"Amy come on! Open up the door!" Blaze knocked.

I got up and opened the door.

"Amy. . ."

Silver, Blaze, Tails and Cream entered.

"Amy, come on you can't be serious, he'll eat you." Tails said worriedly.

"You guys don't understand, we spoke, we touched hands. I won't stop seeing him!" My eyes immediately fell onto the bedroom window looking at the moon as it shone brightly in the sky.

"Amy you touched him again?! Amy-!" Cream spoke angrily.

"Nope." I knew she was about to force me into doing one of those crazy things to cleanse my spirit.

Cream sighed.

"Amy, I forbid you from seeing that monster again." Silver said strictly.

"Stop calling him a monster! His name is Sonic." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll remember to tell Madame Emi that when he eats you!" Blaze said worriedly.

"Stop saying stuff like that, if he wanted to eat me I'm sure he would've done it already."

"But what-"

"Guys, I appreciate that you're worried about me but, I am 22 now I think I can take care of myself."

"Amy, we're just worried just be careful okay." Tails said.

"This isn't over Amy, I will go out with you tomorrow." Cream said.

"Why is there so much noise in here!?" Madame Emi asked angrily as she slammed open the door.

"We're just telling Amy-" Blaze started.

"Good night, we were just telling her good night." Silver interrupted her.

"Silver I need you and Tails to get me some ice tea and make it fast." She walked away.

I sighed a breath of relief.

"Blaze, come on, don't tell Madame anything about this for me?" I pleaded.

"Ok, just this once."

"Yay! Thanks!" I pounced into Blaze's arms.

We all froze once we heard a long and loud howl as if Sonic was doing it outside my window on the ledge. Everyone covered their ears as I simply smiled and turned my attention over to the window.

"I somehow feel like this is a really bad idea." Blaze sighed.

"You won't feel like that soon. I promise." I smiled before they all left and shut the door.

**X**

"Amy! I need you to do a grocery run!" Madame Emi shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok." I said with a bright smile.

First time I've ever been excited to go on a late night grocery run. I skipped outside of the castle like building swinging my trusty umbrella.

**X**

"Hey again." I chirped as I approached Sonic sitting atop of a dumpster.

"Hey." His husky deep voice spoke. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"If I was, I wasn't going to be visiting you every day." I laughed a bit.

"True. So what's the deal, why are you so hooked on my being treated properly? The people of this town have always been like this with my father, grandfather and so forth." He climbed off of the dumpster and walked towards me.

"I don't know. I just feel attached to you. I don't know why." I walked towards him closing up the small gap between our lips and bodies. He wrapped his soft furry arm around my waist as I entangled my small hands into his long furry quills.

"No." He pulled away. "I can't." He backed away.

"You can't what? Sonic what's wrong?"

He repeated those same words over and over until he swung off leaving me there. Wait Sonic, what do you mean you can't?!

**X**

I hugged my knees close to my chest as I sat on my bed. Was it my breath? Did I kiss him wrong? Does he not like me? Ah! And suddenly all of my insecurities started flowing throughout my head. I heard a faint howling sound and sighed.

**X**

A couple of days have passed since I've seen Sonic, since that day when he ran away. I would go to our usual meet up place but he wouldn't be there. I've also gone into depression. I know it doesn't sound like me but, I guess that's life. I sighed before I took up the tray holding the breakfast that Madame Emi wanted. Which was eggs, toast, sausage and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Amy what's wrong you've been sighing the entire day?" Cream asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing." I said as I plastered a fake smile onto my face.

"You don't go sighing and into depression over nothing." Blaze frowned.

"I'm serious it's nothing. I'm sure Madame Emi wants her breakfast." I pushed past the two as they kept their eyes on my retreating figure.

**X**

"Took you long enough." Madame Emi scowled.

"I'm sorry." I rested the tray onto her lap as I made no eye contact with her.

"Amy would you send Blaze up for me."

"Yes Madame." I left.

As I opened the door I saw Silver's frowning face.

"What?" I angrily pushed past him.

I have had enough of Cream and Blaze sending Tails or Silver to talk to me about everything that they can't help me with! I sick of this. I'm fine, I swear!

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I angrily face-palmed at the sight of how much money I had left. This won't buy me a meal, let alone a piece of an apple. I sighed in frustration. I really hated the idea of stealing but if I wanted to stay alive I had to. I quickly passed by a nearby fruit stand and picked up an apple, some kiwis and strawberries. I guess I'll just make a fruit salad. I quickly stuffed the fruits into my jacket compartment.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The lady approached.

"Nothing just looking." I smiled.

She nodded and walked away to help another customer.

I'll come back here later for yet another job-hunt. I remember that one at the produce stand. . .

_**Flashback**_

"_Take this crate of fresh oranges and put them with the others." Misty handed me the crate._

"_Ok." I walked with the surprisingly heavy crate and rested it with the others on the stand. This job is surprisingly very easy. I exhaled happily. My ear twitched once I heard the fruits falling to the floor. "No, no, no!" I tried to catch the ones that didn't fall to the floor yet._

_I put them into my green work apron and got up and put the ones I had into my crate. Once I turned back around the last one had fallen. Come on, did I really take that long. I sweat dropped._

"_Sonic, what happened?" My boss, Misty asked._

"_Uh, well uhm." I scratched my head nervously. "I'm fired aren't I?"_

"_I'm afraid so." She frowned._

_I walked away hanging my head._

_**End of Flashback**_

Not this time though, I will keep this job. I thought with an extremely determined look on my face before I bit into the last strawberry. Mm, I love strawberries. I smiled to myself as I looked off at the bright sun telling me it was about 2:00 in the afternoon. The sweet taste of this delectable fruit reminds me so much of Amy's lips. Mmm, what I would give to kiss her again. I felt my face heating up. I feel extremely bad for what I did to her. I should've never left her there without an explanation. I have to see her again.

But for now, time for a job hunt. . .

**Oh, Sonic come on why'd you do that for? D:**

**Do you think his job hunt will go so well or not? :)**

**Until next time my lovely readers! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A message to: bearvalley3365**

**I'm sorry but, I will not allow this character into my story, feel free to submit another one of your OCs if you like. ^_^ And I'm sorry, I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this story. I just go with the flow and see how much I get.**

**Any way thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Here's chapter 3 for you all! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I walked down the market area with my hands behind my back and the sun beaming over the big market. I wiped away the sweat glistening on my forehead with a sigh. I've been job searching for the entire afternoon, but no luck so far.

"Hello good afternoon, are you hiring now?"

"No, not now sonny." The old lady smiled.

"Oh thank you." I smiled before I left.

Maybe I should just give up on this whole job-hunt thing. After all I did do pretty well without a job. The whole stealing and never getting caught thing was really working for me. I sighed.

"Sonic?" A white hedgehog with icy blue eyes approached me.

"Serena?" I remember her, I used to work with her at the produce stand it really seemed like she liked me but, I was too young and oblivious to notice.

"It's been a while. I really missed you." She smiled.

"I've missed you too." I smiled back.

"So where have you been?"

"I've been here the entire time."

"So you could take a little time out of your day to visit me?" She pushed me playfully.

Still the same bossy girl I used to work with. Nothing's changed. I shrugged replying to her question.

"So, are you planning on working here again?" She smiled fiddling with her hands.

"If Misty will allow it." I said nervously.

"She will all I have to do is put in a good word for you." She grabbed my hand.

"O-ok. I guess." She dragged me by the hand.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

I lazily slid the feather duster across the tall shelf that held a photo precariously to the top. Oh shit. I saw the photo wobbling a bit. No no no no! I watched it rocking back and forth photo with widened eyes. Before it fell to the ground I quickly caught it.

"Nice catch." Cream smiled.

I turned my head and attention back over to the shelf and continued dusting.

"So, I haven't seen you talking about or sneaking out to see that werehog. What's wrong?"

She only now figured it out, and how many days have passed. I sighed mentally.

"Like I told you all of the millions of times already, nothing's wrong." If it's one thing I hated to talk about it was my feelings. I was raised to be tough, not weak. My grandmother taught me to look past all of life's disappointments and depressing moments. I took every single one of them as a blessing. I sighed mentally. Well, this is one depression that even I cannot shake.

"If nothing was wrong, you would be singing while doing your chores and skipping about like you used to." Cream frowned. "You've changed, a lot. So what's really wrong?"

I stopped immediately and thought. Who knows, Cream and I always used to tell each other everything. We even made a pact 'We will tell each other any and all of our most precious secrets.' What ever happened to the old me?

I sighed. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." She smiled knowing she was making progress.

I inhaled then exhaled slowly. Okay. . .

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"So what do you say?" Serena plead.

"Well, if you said he's gotten better. Okay. You can start by doing inventory. You and Serena count all of the lettuce before nightfall" She smiled before she left. "Lock up for me, would you?"

"Okay." Serena smiled.

Thank the heavens. I'll be out of here in no time. I only hope everything goes according to plan and I do finish on time. I took up the first crate and began counting the lettuce. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Serena, what are you doing?" I asked with a visible enough blush on my face.

"Nothing. To tell you the truth I'd rather take the entire night doing 'inventory'." She smirked.

I looked off to the right and saw the sun setting slowly over Emeralde. **(A/N: Sorry I didn't mention the town's name earlier. It's Emeralde.)** I quickly pushed her off of me and counted all of the lettuce heads.

I sweat-dropped before I looked up at the sky once more. Shit, I best hurry the hell up. But with this girl, god knows how long it will take. I sighed.

_**Amy's POV**_

I exhaled deeply once I finished explaining.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you never know maybe he'll meet you back at the usual spot one day." Cream said enthusiastically.

"I've tried going there many times after that day, but. . ."

"He wasn't there. . ." Cream finished. "How about you move on? I'm sure there are many other single guys waiting for a girl like you? Silver knows some guys, how about I get him to hook you with some of his guy friends?" Cream smiled.

"Thanks. . .but no thanks." I grabbed hold of the broom and swept around the book shelf.

"What? Come on, I could help you out with this! You don't have to mope around thinking about when you'll see Sonic again. You could date a next guy instead!" Cream plead.

I'm not really in the mood to date. Plus, I just don't want to! But, you know what, maybe I should. Who knows maybe Sonic is out there not even regretting what he did so why should I sulk about it?

I exhaled deeply. "You know what Cream, I will." I smiled.

"Yay! I promise I'll pick someone to your liking." Cream smiled.

"You'll pick?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I would make this more like a blind date."

"Ok, well since you know me I don't mind." I turned my attention back to the broom.

Who knows maybe moving on will be good for me?

**That's that for this chapter. :)**

**Clocks ticking Sonic, tick tock tick-**

**Sonic: I know that! /eye twitch/**

**Touchy. . .well see you all another time.**

**Don't forget to review my beloveds! :D**


End file.
